The Pieces Lie where They Fell
by AoZ
Summary: Every world, under the same sky, is somehow connected. Within contains the small pieces of the past, that will bind the present. How are they connected? And why? All will be revealed after these hints have been revealed.
1. Prelude

_All the pieces lie where they fell. _

Not necessarily within the same time or world, there is a similarity.  
A bond.  
The connection is all the same.  
They can feel it.

"My-"

_There are many worlds._

"-Friends-"

However, apart from being so distant and different, they all share one thing in common.

"-Are-"

They all share the same broad sky, even if the colors, clouds, sun, moon, and stars all differ.

"-My-"

And within that shared sky, they all are connected. Destiny and fate interlink within each, and to determine that fate, there is a boy.

"-Power!"

Within each world, the heroes and chains to his link all watch the sky.

"My _friends_ are- "

And they all watch the same sky. And they wait; the day for redemption, for savior, for meeting again.

_"- my power!"_

They all call out, unknowingly, both at the same moment despite the difference in time and worlds.

_"My friends are __**my power**__!"_

_"Sora."_

_They're waiting... Chosen Master of the Keyblade. _


	2. Children, the Keys which Fate Created

_Sorry for the late update! School is a disaster (hectic), my eighteenth birthday was…interesting. (Good friend of mine facebooked me, texted me, and called me to say happy birthday!!) _

_I got my PSP3000. Piano Black. Love it. Need to get it hooked to wifi- which I lack: haha!! Crisis Core was easy up until Angeal. Hottie, but sooo hard to beat. :( Have yet to do so. Dissidia is kinda cool… very different. I recommend trying it. You get to see Cecil, Cloud, Leon, and Tidus. :) I don't like anyone else, 'cept the Warrior of Light. _

_I'm waiting for Birth by Sleep to release in the states. Won't be for a while. D: _

_And what's with the obsession with Aqua? :( Sure she's really the only "fighter" of the Kingdom Hearts girls. _

_But I still don't see why she's so great._

_There was a poll going on at Kingdom Hearts insider- "who's the strongest keyblade warrior?"_

_My vote goes for Sora. :) _

_ANYWAY! I'm done rambling._

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_Aeon in no way owns any form of Kingdom Hearts._

_All she owns are her own Original Characters._

* * *

Once upon a time, there was only one world.

Across the eternal sky exist many more worlds.

Worlds one could only dream of ever seeing. From darkened abysses to gentle morning breezes- they all vary. None are the same. However, they all share one piece in common.

Walls of light protect and barricade these worlds.

Once upon a time, everything lay in peace and prosperity.

However, greed and desire led to the splitting and piecing anew.

The one existing world became many worlds; an uncountable number.

Once upon a time, fate began to work its unknown course.

* * *

What was it? The term adults used.

They used a term to call that time of day. A specific term.

The one used to describe the painting of night.

What was it? A child's mind cannot memorize the complexities- especially when more entertaining and youthful games are at play.

Dusk? Twilight possibly?

Whatever the term, it was still a brilliant tranquility.

Soft waves could be heard crashing, lapping gently along the soft-sandy beaches.

The starlit sky reflected onto the now drowning blue-black sea.

Bright, innocent blue eyes gazed out at the reflective, playful mirror.

The counterpart at his side watched with unseeing sea-foam orbs that were their own mirrors to the lapping waters.

The gentle cooing of the waves left him at ease. His soft silver hair tickled at his forehead and temple, coaxing him to play that game of swatting the stray stands away.

But today, he didn't feel like it.

Instead, he wanted to take in this bliss; sharing it in secret with the boy at his side.

Friendship.

_Connected._

_My friends…_

"_My Friends."_

It was such a rare treasure, one to be valued overall else.

"_My…my friends are-"_

This bond between friends.  
His parents did not fully understand the unseen connection.

Nor did they try. So for the time being, the older of the two had to sit and wait patiently for them to understand.  
And if they never did…

_Power._

" _My…power?"_

He as of yet did not have the abilities required to give them insight.

To them, he was just a rambunctious child. A thinker too.

"_My friends, they are my power."_

To him, they were ignorant to that power, that strength between them.

The brunette by his side seemed oblivious to his inner queries.

He was smiling, letting the calm waves play with his little toes.

The elder, the silver-haired boy, watched in wonder.

_Hearts._

_Bonds._

_Friendship._

He began to smile.

Everything would soon piece together.

For now, he would record these special times into the depths of his young heart.

One day, he would repay the boy he called "best friend" for the cherished times they shared.

One day…

"_I want to be stronger."  
"Why?"  
"So I can protect my loved ones."_

* * *

Across the starlit sky, lay a lighted world where two young girls sat along the walls of the marketplace.

The younger, by barely a year, sorted through her new arrangement of flowers.

Brighter, red hair gently danced in the soft summer breeze.  
The other at her side, with darker hair and more violet eyes, people watched from her post, waiting for someone, it seemed.

The purple-eyed girl held an essence of reclusiveness.

It was…bothersome.

The younger looked over at the older, handing her a light purple-white daisy.

The other hesitated, before smiling and taking it.

A sign of bonds.

Their blood.

Cousins.

"_- loved ones."_

A young boy, with silver-grey hair finally caught up to the girls, holding out ice cream bars, whilst the respected elder, with his blonde hair and gentle eyes made his way at his own pace to the two.

The elder of the two girls, finally looked up, smiling gently.  
The younger took a bite gleefully of her special treat, before a memorable voice called out to her.

"_Come home, child."_

Without a second's pause she quickly trotted off, saying her adieus and promising to finish their unknown games tomorrow, but only if the other would smile.

"_I promise."_

The somewhat identical girl nodded; smiling, munching unhurriedly.

The man turned to the two children left.

Pointing towards the gently, softly dimming sky, he claimed it was time to proceed home.

Hopping off of the wall, the girl quickly trotted up to the boy, taking his hands.

Brother and sister.

Orphaned.

But she still held a tiny glimmer of hope.

The healing children followed briskly, silently munching away at their favorite treat.

The day ended as usual, for her.

Games of flowers and exploring the town.

Then proceeding back to that castle…

But she liked it there. She had grown up there.

And mother knew best, handing them off to the Great Wise Ansem.

_He was much like an uncle…_

Maybe one day…  
She really would be strong enough, as the traveler had claimed.

Strong enough to believe and protect all that was left within her small world.

"_I want to be stronger. I want…to be able to believe."  
"Why is that?"  
"So I can protect all of my loved ones."_

* * *

_Well another section completed._

_I have two stories going, ugh!_

_  
I'll be having a poll going on, for which one the readers would prefer. (Or let me know through comments…?)  
Romance?  
Friendship?  
And a bonus waaaaaaay later. :) So please look forward to that one!_

I'm writing an actual story involving the Keyblade War. It is vital to BOTH stories.

_Y'all will understand soon enough, teehee!!_

~AoZ


End file.
